Avatar: Deception
by The Raging Trojan
Summary: A month after the events of the movie, a shocking truth is discovered on Pandora. The RDA are not all gone, and Jake Sully is missing in action. Where did he go? This question will only lead to more as you will only find out in Avatar: Deception.


Avatar: Deception

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Well... this is very awkward. I am ashamed that it has taken me almost half a year to get another story out on this site. I guess, the only excuse(s) I can give you is that I have been knee deep in work, family and personal commitments that I completely forgot about writing. Which is sad to me because writing is one of my most favourite hobbies.

Ok, enough of that, because I am back now and that is all that matters.

This story as you will tell is based on some parts of the video game call of duty black ops. I got the idea of the story recently when I was playing it and funny thing is that the main character for this story, from the movie, will be from the same actor who voiced the main character (who was in this position) in the game. (Hope you got what I meant)

Also, this story is a complete one off and most characters and situations in this will not have any affect on any other stories I have planned. Except for some characters however who will feature in my other ones.

Alright, now that is done, lets get this story on the road. Or page, whatever feels right.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, or never will own the rights to James Cameron's Avatar. I am only, in my imagination and on Open office(dot)org, expanding the universe he helped create for fellow fanfic writers and readers to look at. I in no way make a profit from this... even though it would be alright if I did.

**Warning:** This Fanfic contains a number of things which make it have an M ratting. If you do not think you are at an M level, then please. Read and grow some manhood, or womanhood depending on what gender you are.

* * *

Prologue:

Darkness. Silence. Fear. Anger. Looming despair.

All those things swirled through the mind of one Jake Sully as he tried desperately to regain his senses. The ex-marine knew from experience that he was suffering from the last parts of some sort of drug induced sleep and it heated up more emotions as he struggled to push through the blurry veil covering his vision.

He had tried yelling out minutes ago, as his body disposed of most of whatever concoction he had been given. But even with his strong toned body and mind, he had still yet to regain control of his most basic motor functions.

He could feel, and what he felt was not painting a very good picture to where he was, in his mind. Jakes skin felt unusually cold, not something he should be experiencing if he was still out hunting and where ever he was it was deathly still.

Nothing made a noise, not the sound of air rushing through the trees or different types of insects and animals who usually made there voices heard whenever he went out. So he deduced that he was most probably confined inside some sort of building, the likes of which were unknown to him.

Jake sighed mentally as he felt feeling return in his arms and legs and he quickly moved them unconsciously to get a feel for them. He quickly opened his eyes sharply however, as he felt an unseen barrier holding them in place and he willed his mind to push through his clouded vision to see what was holding him.

He snarled when he saw that his hands, legs and even his tail, sitting between his legs, were tied down with what looked like trouser belts, but he became more surprised when the sound of his snarl slightly reverberated from within his throat. He grinned beside himself as he felt his voice return and began to feel the rest of his body return to him.

Jake gazed around himself as his bearings came back and he quickly realised his earlier assumptions were correct. He was sitting in some sort of rush made torture chair with a number of cords and Iv's sticking into him, in a small boxed room with the lights dimmed down. Though he could easily see through that, as his eyes had natural night vision. He could easily make out the walls, ceilings and floor which were all coloured a dull grey similar to that of Hells Gate, and a few monitors and computers lying around the place.

He immediately thought that maybe Norm and the other scientists who had stayed behind had done this as practical joke... or even done it as a surprise birthday present. But squashed the ideas when he realised that both Norm and the others would never risk something like this for fearing the wrath of pissing off his mate, and the other that it was no were near his birthday.

And also this place looked very old, no were near kept up to date as the infrastructure at Hells Gate. So he was obviously being held somewhere else.

_But where?_ he thought to himself. _And why, who the hell would do this... we kicked the RDA and all the other assholes off Pandora unless... we thought we did..._

He shuddered inwardly at the thought that not all the RDA was off the Na'vi home world and Jake quickly realised that if he was being held captive by loyalists, he needed to get out of here now before they try to interrogate him or worse.

In a panicked daze, he thrashed out with his body with all his might to snap the straps, but growled when it did nothing but cut into his skin and send sharp jolts of pain up his arms and legs.

"Goddamn it," he snarled and pushed the pain aside as he began to thrash out harder, literary, trying to jump out of his prison.

"Don't do that Sully, unless you want to knock yourself out."

Jake turned and starred into the darkness. He could tell the voice had come from a speaker as the persons voice was slightly distorted and amplified by a little. He guessed that the person speaking was probably outside the room he was currently in.

"Who the hell are you?" Jake shouted to where he guessed the voice had come from. "What do you want with me!"

"The location of the base Sully!" the voice replied. Jake quickly realised the gruff synthesised like voice belonged to that of a male and he was obviously using a voice filter. "That's all we ever wanted!"

Jake thrashed out again, mainly with his arms and hissed in pain, as the straps dug into his skin drawing blood. The red mixing in with his cyan, blue striped skin caused him to growl even more in anger and look to where he guessed his captor was.

"I don't fucking know what your talking about!" he spat.

Immediately after he spoke, the lights in the room came to life, blinding Jakes vision from a retinal overload. He hissed and when his eyes readjusted, stared, in front of him near the top of the room were two figures stood on the other side of a sheet of glass. One of figures spoke to the other from there overwatch room and Jake sighed when he realised he couldn't make out who it was, as the glass distorted and blackened the persons beyond it.

"Bullshit! You were there, recently. You have seen where the base is with your own eyes!" the male countered and Jake saw one of the figures lean against the glass placing his hands up against it. Jake guessed it was the male as he could just make the figure talking, he also noticed the said male was unusually tall.

"Really? Well then if you knew I was there, then you would already know were it is," Jake retorted smugly.

He immediately regretted it when he felt every fibre of his being pulse, with excruciating energy as he was shocked with an unknown amount of voltage. He hissed, snarled and even screamed during the ten seconds of torment until it stopped.

"Mother..." he wheezed as the air in his lungs hitched as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Look Jake," another voice said, this one feminine. "We don't want to do this. So just tell the boss what he wants to know and you can go back to your clan and your mate."

Jake visibly bristled at the unknown women's words, "How the _Fuck_ do you know about my family!" he roared.

The figure on the right, obviously the girl, standing slightly away from the glass took a step back at his words.

"That doesn't matter," the male said, in a slightly calmer tone then before. "What does is where the base is."

Jake rolled his eyes at the others words, "And I already told you. I. Don't. Know. Where. It. Is!"

The man in the other room lost his cool again as he banged his hand on the glass, "Goddamn it don't lie! You have seen the base, you and your friends infiltrated one of its relay outposts and found its location, we have video proof. So don't tell me that you haven't!"

As if on cure, one of the computer screens standing off to the side turned on showing Jake, Norm in his avatar, Neytiri and two other warriors of his clan enter a tall metal building and into a large room full of computer terminals and various readout screens. He watched as he, in the video, walked over to the centre of the room before the equipment being flanked by both his mate and best friend as he said some words.

He walked over to one of the screens and read something before ordering Norm to take a copy and destroy the rest. He watched Norm pull out a data pad and downloaded data from one of the terminals before finishing and walking out, but not before placing a couple of explosive charges.

The video then cut to static as the bombs went off destroying the facility and the computers.

"_See?_" the man said, now walking in circles on the other side of the mirror.

"You were there, you read the screen were someone had just sent a message to the main base and you read the coordinates," the man said. "Then you decided to destroy any evidence of us finding them and doing our duty."

Jake was shaken by his words, what was he saying? He tried to remember him being at the base and doing that but he couldn't, it was if he had a memory blank.

"I...I don't remember that," Jake muttered.

The women, now standing at the window again and reading something on a data pad turned to the male. "Hey chief, it looks like we hit him hard with the drugs and I mean really _hard_."

Jake watched as she turned back to him and continued lowly, "I think it may have caused him slight amnesia."

Jakes anger flared at that, "You fucking did what to me!"

"Shut up!" the man spat back, and Jake could only guess he was glaring through the window.

He then turned to the women, "Are you sure?" when she nodded he swore. "Well shit, now we have to do this the hard way."

"What the hell do you mean?" Jake asked, worriedly, still not really knowing what they wanted.

The man and women turned back at his words, "The Base Jake," the man answered. "Look, can you remember at all the coordinates?" he asked obviously hoping.

Jake tried, squinting his eyes in thought and hissed when he finished, "No, nothing. Goddamn it, what did you give me!"

"That doesn't matter," the women said. "What matters is us finding this base and taking it out before it destroys all what you are trying to re-create."

Jake sighed and moved his right arm up to rub his eye in annoyance, but ended up hissing in pain when he remembered he was locked in.

"What does that mean," he asked, trying to cool himself down by taking slow small breaths.

"Nothing," the man replied for her. "Look, what is the last thing you remember. We will have to start from there and work your memories back from the inside."

Jake sighed again, but complied, not wanting to argue any more. The fact that they would probably shock him again if he didn't also warranted his decision.

"I remember..." he said. Thinking back to the closest memory he could.

"I was hunting, recently. With Tsan'tsen, we were after _Yerik_..." he trailed off as he remembered.

"Damn it, were losing him!" the man yelled as a few monitors began to bleep as Jakes pulse lowered. "Hit him again."

"No," Jake could just hear the women reply as his mind subconsciously delved into his memory. "Let him go on his own, I'll keep checking his readings and see if he gets any closer to where he last was."

"Alright then," the man sighed and Jake could just see him rubbing his face on the other side of his screen as his eyes slowly shut in blissful peace as the memory overtook him. "But if he starts to fall asleep, you better shock him."

The man turned back and looked out over Jake, just as his mind drifted off.

"Cause were running out of time, and so is he."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
